


No Man Left Behind

by Asteria93



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arlo pov, Blood, Blood Loss, Builder pov, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring Feelings, Major Character Injury, Slow Burn, Smut, did I mention smut?, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria93/pseuds/Asteria93
Summary: She arrived to Portia to find her peace. After what happened at Barnarock, she really could use some routine. Running away from her past, all she wanted was a steady life far away from danger and adventures. But the day she met him, she knew it was never meant for her.
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear: my English isn't perfect, as it is not my native language and I don't use it often. I try my best, but I know it's not as good as I wish it to be. I just hope some of you will enjoy that story anyways! And I'm sorry I won't publish often (but I will try my best!)... Writting in different language can be a struggle sometimes, haha...
> 
> Luna arrives to Portia and turns everything upside down right after.

It was a huge mess.

But at least she had a roof over her head and a place to sleep. Something she could call her own. Maybe even a place that one day she would feel safe in. Or at least she wanted to picture it that way.

“It feels homey,” she murmured more to herself than to Presley, while placing her bag on the road. “Or at least it’s a way to start somewhere,” she added, painting an unsure smile on her face.

“I’m sure you’ll patch it up in no time,” he assured her, smiling politely back at her.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“I’ll leave you be. You’re probably exhausted after traveling so far. See you tomorrow. We’ll talk about your building license.”

Shortly after she was alone holding a key in her hand, not sure if she was ready to go inside. So she stared at the door with a heart pounding in her chest not sure what exactly to expect… Looking at the walls, she shouldn’t expect much, really.

The door opened, creaking loudly, and she walked inside unsure of what she would find inside.

“Oh my,” she muttered after noticing holes in the floor and broken window. Dust was floating in the air, almost making her sneeze. Well, she didn’t expect _much_ , but that… that was something else.

Bag slipped out of her hand and fell down, raising even more dust into the air. Only a single bed and a wooden box, nothing else. She closed the door behind her, and took two steps forward only to discover that floor was creaking as well.

She almost lost it, realising that she lost everything. Her friends, her old life, her _home_ at Barnarock. Everything she built over the years, gone in a blink of an eye. She had to start over again, having nothing… nothing but this.

* * *

Arlo finished feeding Spacer and walked out of the stable, just in time to meet Remington. He waved at him, so Arlo responded, thinking that Remy would head straight to the building. But he waited.

“That town hasn’t been so alive in a long time,” Remy said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

 _That’s odd_ , Arlo thought. Most of the time Remy was perfectly calm. So what could possibly make him so vigorous?

Arlo raised his eyebrows when it didn’t seem like he meant to continue. “Meaning”?

“Didn’t you meet her yet?” he sounded surprised and gave Arlo an amused look.

“ _Ooooh_ , the new builder, huh? Totally forgot”, he said, going to the Civil Corps building and looking over his shoulder. “You _have_ met her, I assume.”

Remy followed, putting hands into his pockets. “I was sure you’d meet her soon, ‘cause she took you commission”.

“Oh? Really? The girl is up to some challenge then.” Arlo laughed as they moved into the hallway. “I can’t remember when I placed that commission on the board. It must’ve been there for ages.”

“Higgins wanted to craft that waist pack for you at least three times,” Remy reminded him with a giggle.

“Yeah, but he demanded a higher price every time. That’s basically a robbery, Remy,” said Arlo, grimacing over memory of an offer that Higgins made to him. Arlo sighed, running fingers across his hair just to calm himself. “So, Remy, tell me” – he changed the topic, trying to avoid thinking about that douchebag for longer than he had to – “you seem so eager to talk about her. Pretty face, eh?”

“No,” he replied rapidly. “I mean _yes_. But you know I’m better than to judge by the look.”

“I know. Just teasing.” He poked his arm before sitting behind his desk.

“She seems to be a genuinely nice person. I have a good feeling about her. There’s one problem about her, though,” he paused, looking away from him. Eventually, he sighed and shaked his head. “But I think that it’d be better if you’ll figure it out by yourself.”

Later that day he was finishing his paperwork and thinking about what Remy said to him earlier. What the heck did he mean…?

Arlo almost jumped on his chair, seeing in the corner of his eye that the door opened slowly.

“Uhm… hello? I’m sorry, I know it’s terribly late, but I saw the lights…” Arlo heard and the girl slipped her head inside, looking around hesitantly.

That must’ve been her.

“Hello, miss. Come on in. How can I help you?”

“Oh, thank Peach.” She got inside, smiling shyly. “I’m the new builder in the town. Is there a chance that you’re Captain Arlo?”

A strand of light bronze hair fell over her face. She brushed it a bit nervously, putting it behind her ear and stepping from one feet to another. Arlo looked at her face and froze. Damn Bikini Flippers, Remy was right: she was pretty. Arlo wasn’t sure if he had ever seen so many freckles over somebody’s face. It was both interesting and cute at the same time. And her eyes… almost as green as the fresh spring leaves coming out of the snow.

“Well?” He could hear how anxious she was when he didn’t say anything.

He swallowed, then cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. That was so, so unprofessional of him. But there was something so delicate, maybe even fragile like a porcelain in her...

“It depends,” he said, giving her an amused smile.

“Depends?” she repeated when he didn’t continue.

“Yeah, it depends. Captain ended his work about half an hour ago,” he chuckled, seeing her looking puzzled when she didn’t know what to do with her hands. “I’m Arlo. Not captain. Just Arlo. Do you have a name, miss?”

“Oh. _Oh_.” — she stammered as he stood up coming forward to her. — “Yeah. Sure I have one.”

Arlo wasn’t sure if she just paused or finished, so he raised an eyebrow, hoping she’ll continue.

“Is your name a secret then?” he teased, finding it funny when she stumbled over finding any word at all when speaking with him.

“No! Oh, I-I’m sorry. That’s very rude of me… My name’s Luna. I… I’ve got something for you.” She opened her bag and handed him a new waist pack.

As soon as he took it, she quickly withdrew her hand. Then, she looked straight at the floor, avoiding his gaze. Arlo politely didn’t make a comment about that. Is that what Remy told him about?

After a moment of silence, she continued, “I know you wanted it to be simple and had certain wishes about materials, but… Uhm… Remy told me you are working for the Civil Corps, so I made it waterproof, used better materials and... and I hope it’d be more useful that way.” She shrugged, smiling coyly.

Even if she tried to sound relaxed, Arlo could easily see how tense her body was. Like trying to be prepared to run at any moment… like… like there was danger somewhere nearby.

“Well, that’s a really good waist pack, I must admit”, he said, admiring her work. _Just like it was crafted by someone that is used to this kind of stuff_ , he thought, but kept that for himself. “But I guess I should pay you extra for-”

“What? No! No, no, no! _Please_ , no,” her voice started to shake a little. “I know how hard it can be working with the Civil Corps. You _should_ have the best equipment. That’s it. If you or your friends will ever be in need of brand new equipment, I’ll be more than happy to help, sir.”

“Arlo,” he corrected, smiling back at her. “Unless you wish me to stick with calling you _miss_?”

“By no means.” She chuckled. “Once again, sorry for coming here so late. It was nice to meet you, Arlo.”

“Pleasure is mine, Luna. Do you need to walk you home?” She blinked quickly, scanning his face, just like she was checking if there is something inappropriate hidden in that question. “I mean it’s late, and…”

“I understand,” she said quietly, but something in her voice told him that she wouldn’t like to be in his company for more than it’s needed. “That’s very kind of you, but there is no need.” Her smile turned a bit coldish and unsure.

As she left, Arlo sat on the edge of his desk, looking at the new waist pack. He might want to order something in the future from her and… _Shit_. He forgot to pay. Guess he’ll have to pay her a visit tomorrow morning. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to stay a bit more awake.

Remy was right. There was something about her… maybe not about _her_ exactly, no, but about what made her so unsure, so anxious and being alerted all the time. Arlo was almost sure that she must have seen some shit in the past.

* * *

Trying to not overthink too much after finishing repairing the floor and windows, Luna began to fix the fence around her workshop. It was rotten here and there and it seemed like her Pa didn’t pay much attention to it. _Not that he paid much attention to anything but himself_. She wouldn’t start working on it so fast, but a colorful llama tried to steal her lunch yesterday.

 _Damn that fluffy creature_.

Luna tied her hair and sat on a rock, looking over the horizon. The weather was so nice it was almost a shame that she had to work so much today.

“Hey, Luna!” she heard Arlo’s voice coming from the gate. “I’ve got your payment!”

She stood up and walked towards him, trying to think about a small talk and what could she possibly tell him. Yesterday she might have sounded a bit unfriendly if not rude.

But _damn_.

He was tall and his voice was almost intimidating, but that wasn’t the worst. He reminded her of one of her friends from Barnarock. Bastien was a member of the Civil Corps too. And, just like Arlo, he was so direct and easy going.

The difference was… Bastien was dead, because… because…

“How is it going, Luna?”

She looked at him a bit startled, forcing a smile on her face. “Hi, Arlo,” her voice sounded almost ridiculously weak. “The day as usual, I guess,” she shrugged, trying to relieve some tension from her shoulders.

“Being bored with a routine, are we?”

She laughed sincerely.

“I guess I could use some of the routine after my living at Barnarock, you know.” She hoped it didn’t sound like she was wounded. She really meant it. A simple routine. Peace. Exactly what she needed right now.

Luckily Arlo smiled back at her.

“A girl of many talents and secrets,” he said a bit more quietly, looking at her piercingly. Just like he could see her soul with his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly she couldn’t stand his gaze, so she turned her head away.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to be offensive or nosy,” he sounded softer than before. Almost troubled.

“You weren’t. You were just teasing, I get it. I-I’m sorry… I’m just a bit oversensitive about my past,” she looked back at him and he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow and crossing arms on his chest. “Not that I was some sort of a criminal, haha, I just…”

He moved his hand to her shoulder as he wanted to squeeze it gently.

“No need to ex-”

“Don’t. _Please_.” She pushed his hand a bit stronger than she wanted.

The skin of his was almost burning her own when she touched it.

She stared at him with eyes wide open, heart pounding in chest, trying to calm her breath when it filtered through her brain what just happened.

They will call her a weirdo soon. That one thing was sure.

“Luna…”

“I think you should go,” she said, praying in deep that her voice won’t sound miserable. “I have a lot of work to do. Thanks for stopping by.”

Luna was almost sure that he would call her name, when she turned on her heel to go away from him. But he didn’t. She could see looking back over her shoulder that he stood there for a moment, looking completely shocked, and then, without any word, just went back to the town.

It was weird. Like somewhere deep, deep inside she wanted him to stop her, to tell her that it was okay and nothing really happened.

 _He just wanted to be nice to you, you idiot,_ she barked at herself, shutting her eyes close when she felt piercing tears under her eyelids. He meant no harm, and yet… That damned feeling of being in danger, that moment when she almost couldn’t catch a breath, forcing her feet not to run away as fast as she could… it destroyed everything. Her body was trembling as it was cold outside.

She was sure she left that part of her past behind, but _fuck it_. She couldn’t behave among people anymore. She couldn’t make friends. Couldn’t _belong_ somewhere.

* * *

He didn’t see her much in the town lately, and when he did and tried to talk to her, she was disappearing suddenly, avoiding him at all cost. He was sure Remy noticed that but was kind enough not to bring that issue up. Sam, on the other hand…

“What did you tell her, Arlo?” she asked almost accusingly, pointing a finger at his chest. “She looks horrified every time she sees you.”

“I didn’t…” he stopped and sighed heavily, when the irritation that crawled under his skin was almost unbearable. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Arlo!” she scowled back at him. “Of course it matters. I tried to invite her to The Round Table several times, so she could spend some time with us. She refused. At first I was believing her when she told me she didn’t have enough time. But then I saw how she…”

“Enough,” he growled, frowning at Sam. Remy crossed his arms, but luckily spared them a lecture. “I’ll talk to her, okay? Just don’t bring it up around her. I don’t want her to be more uncomfortable than she already is.”

“Fine, whatever you did to her, you solve it. She’s new here, she shouldn’t be alo-”

“Sam. Arlo’s right. That’s enough,” Remy told Sam who didn’t finish the sentence with her lips slightly parted.

She closed them shortly after, shrugged and walked away with silent _whatever_ following after.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Arlo asked, looking at Sam’s back.

He clenched his jaw, trying not to be mad at Sam. She definitely didn’t know. And she tried to do a good thing. Arlo was sure they shouldn’t talk about it with her nor anyone else.

“I presumed something bad must’ve happened to her. Didn’t expect it to go that far, tho.” He scratched his neck, giving Arlo a questioning look. “So, what happened?”

“Nothing, really,” he murmured, avoiding Remy’s face. “I’ll talk to her. But I have no idea how to do that since she’s avoiding me at all cost.”

“Really?” Remington chuckled softly. “Write her a letter.”

* * *

_She won’t come_ , Arlo told himself, but decided to wait a bit longer. Sun was already setting and the evening breeze played with his hair, as he closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the sea. Well, even if she decided to ignore him, he could at least enjoy the view and calmness of the evening.

“Hi, Arlo,” he heard her gentle and unsure voice from behind. “Listen, I’m so-”

“Luna,” Arlo said as a greeting, interrupting her on purpose. He didn’t want her to finish that sentence. She shouldn’t be sorry. “I’m glad you came. How are you feeling?” He turned around to see her.

She didn’t respond at first, parting her mouth and closing it a few times. She was probably trying to figure out if he was mocking her.

“It’s okay,” he assured with a warm smile. “I didn’t tell anyone. And I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you,” he paused, looking at her big eyes filled with tears. 

Despite feeling both helpless and furious, Arlo didn’t even blink, keeping his face perfectly calm. He was right about Luna. She was so fragile. Someone probably noticed that as well. And decided to crush that delicate piece of porcelain she was. If he could only get that person into his hands…

“Whatever happened to you, whatever you want to hide… we don’t have to talk about it. Not now. Not ever if you don’t want to. Unless you’d like to one day. I’m always willing to listen,” he continued with a calm and gentle voice, as she started to shiver. “And I want you to know that you are safe here. You can _always_ talk to Remy, Sam or me. We’re here to protect people. Whatever that ‘ _protect’_ means, whatever it needs for you to be. No man left behind.”

She bursted into tears, which, well, Arlo knew was going to happen. The problem was he didn’t have the faintest idea how to cheer her up, because he didn’t want to scare her again.

“It’s okay, take your time,” he said, slowly sitting on the grass and patting the place next to him. “Do you want to sit next to me?”

She nodded while sobbing. Her fists clenched on the grass so hard it looked almost painfully. They have been sitting like that without talking. Arlo heard only the sound of waves crashing and her breath. Eventually that silence between them changed in some kind of understanding. It wasn’t uncomfortable or weird.

At least for him.

In the end she sighed heavily. “Thank you, Arlo I… I just…”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Like I said: no need to explain yourself.”

She wiped tears and sighed again. Now it sounded like she finally found some relief.

“Yeah, uhm…” Luna started, a faint smile showing on her face. “That’s not the first impression I’d wish to make on someone…”

“Oh, come on, Luna,” he teased, shaking his head. “Just forget about it. Come for dinner with us tomorrow. No questions asked. The Round Table at six. Me, Remy, Sam, Nora. How does that sound?”

At first he was sure she’d reject right after, but she hesitated. Maybe she wasn’t a lost cause at all.

“Hey, if not for me, then come and try a really good food. Django’s dishes are worth dying for.” He smiled seeing her trying to hide a chuckle.

Luna’s eyes seemed even bigger right now. Arlo couldn’t say if it was because of the redness or the dimming light.

“I’ll think about it. I have a lot to do…” she paused, laughing even louder when he made a sad face to her. “Oh, don’t give me a look like that! Okay, I’ll come.”

“That’s the spirit!”


	2. The Round Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna decides to meet Arlo and his friends at The Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took me less than I was thinking... :) Enjoy

Luna arrived much earlier to The Round Table than they agreed to, but she wanted to be first. Ordering only a Rainbow Lemonade, Luna chose a table in the back of the restaurant. Slowly sipping the lemonade, she almost choked seeing Arlo’s coming inside. He noticed her right after, waving at her.

Damn, she was sure she had some more time.

To her surprise Arlo not only was so quick to come here but also didn’t change from his working clothes. He got his white and yellow jacket as well as bule bandanna that he never parted with. Arlo bought a beer and walked towards her. It was almost unbelievable how confident he always was. Or maybe it was her being always so sensitive and scared?

Perhaps the second option.

“Isn’t it a little bit early?”

Coming to the table, he brushed his hair with his fingers, making it even more messy. Luna couldn’t say it didn’t suit him.

“Says a man who got here right after me.”

“Yeah, you got me here.” He looked like he tried to decide where to sit. Then raised an eyebrow and pointed with a bottle to the seat next to her. “Is this seat taken?”

Wait. Did he really… She was sure to be sitting alone until the moment there won’t be any other seat left, so somebody would have to take it because of no other options.

She couldn’t read his face. Just a polite blank look, nothing more. Luna really wanted to know what he was thinking about at the moment.

Luna shrugged trying to act like she wasn’t surprised. “As far as I know, no. So… why are you here so early?”

“Finished my patrol route a bit earlier. You?”

“Well… I don’t know. I think I just stressed out a bit.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, then cupped her glass with lemonade, looking at it bashfully.

Arlo let out a short sigh. “There is nothing to be worried about. They are eager to meet you. Sam especially,” he said while opening his bottle. “Okay, here’s the only test you have to pass. What do you want to order?”

She blinked a few times as Arlo was watching her with that sassy smirk. He was almost intimidating that way, self confident, wordy… but not in a bad way, no. He didn’t make fun of her. Luna knew he wanted to cheer her up being funny this way, making all of this less awkward for her. Maybe that’s just who Arlo was. That kind of person who tries to take care of everyone.

“I don’t know yet, honestly. Didn’t look through the menu. Anything you’d recommend?” she asked, taking one of the menus and opening it right in front of them both.

Arlo bent down to her and stumbled with his arm on her. She didn’t feel a painful cramp in the bottom of her back like she was used to in this sort of situation. He meant no harm. No harm at all. Luna almost laughed at the feeling of relief tingling in her body. 

“I’m sorry,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear him. Then he moved slightly away to give her some space. “Is everything okay?”

Luna couldn’t remember when she had met the last time someone so caring like Arlo. That broken part of her wanted to believe that maybe here at Portia it’ll be different. That people would actually be kind and gentle without any hidden motives… just sincere and good…

“Y-yeah. I guess.” She smiled brightly but he still looked bothered by what happened. “It’s nothing, really. So what did we… ah, the menu, yes?” Luna traced dish names with her fingertip. “Everything sounds delicious… well, maybe except a Steamed Potato Fruit, that stuff-”

“Is nasty,” he ended the sentence along with her and chuckled. “Okay, you’ve passed the ultimate potato fruit test!”

“Oh, so you don’t like it as well? I could never understand how people are so in love with those. It tastes like mush or a dust,” she laughed, making a funny face.

He relaxed. Luna could see as some tension left his arms while he leaned back on the chair.

“Or both, actually,” he replied with a happy voice. “Finally someone who knows what is the greatest evil of this world. I didn’t think I’d live up to that day to come!”

It was so nice to have a little chit chat like that. No wonder why Arlo was captain of the Civil Corps. He was so committed to making everyone feel comfortable and safe. Luna wanted to say something, but Nora approached their table suddenly.

“Hi, guys! Luna, you decided to come, how delightful!” she chirped joyfully. “But I didn’t expect you two here so early.”

Even if she sounded happy, Luna could tell that the look on her face was a pure disappointment. Wait… What if Arlo was here earlier and Luna as well… Did it mean Luna actually interrupted them? Maybe they wanted to spend some time alone? Nora was definitely looking at Arlo with something more in her eyes.

Jealous. She was jealous that Luna was stealing her time with him.

“At least we have more time to get to know Luna better, eh?” Arlo said, glancing over Luna. “Have you come a little earlier, you’d hear that Luna is not into Steamed Potato Fruits, thank Peach.”

“Oh, really? That must’ve been a huge relief for Arlo.” Nora smiled a bit more sincere and looked on the menu they had opened. “He was sure he’ll die as the only person at Portia that doesn’t like them!”

“That was the burden I was ready to carry,” he teased, and then followed the menu as well. “So, if not that nasty stuff, then what, Luna?”

“Uhm… well… I guess I like things spicy?” She tried to get rid of that strange feeling that she was here too early while they wanted some time for themselves. “I mean so spicy it’s almost ridiculous.”

Arlo snorted in amusement. “That might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, I tell ya.”

Sam and Remy joined them not so long after. That evening was really, really nice. Luna felt relaxed among them and was enjoying her time. Listening about their adventures was just amazing. It reminded her of the better days at Barnarocks. When she has her own team and…

“So you’re from Barnarock, right?” Sam asked and then sipped her drink. “What was it like? Do you miss Barnarock?”

“No. Not at all,” she lied, not even batting an eye. “Barnarock was…” Luna paused, frowning at memories. “Let’s say it has a harsh climate. Not much plants or fertile soil. Mostly stones. Dust everywhere. We had to wear some kind of masks…” She waved a hand dismissively, finishing her Rainbow Lemonade. “And people were not as kind as here.” Luna, not knowing why, looked directly at Arlo while saying this. But at least she meant it. He was nothing but kind and gentle with her.

And he smiled back for a brief moment. Didn’t give her that sassy smirk he always had. It was a shame he didn’t smile like that more often. He was really handsome, when…

Luna darted gaze over the table, cutting that thought right there. Sure, Arlo was handsome. But she shouldn’t think about him that way.

“Well, it was a pleasure to finally meet you, Luna. But I will call it a day,” Nora said, stifling a yawn. “It’s a bit late. I need to wake up early tomorrow… and I don’t like to wander alone around the town so late. Unless someone would like to walk me home later.” She looked at Arlo with a shy smile and hesitated for a moment when she stood up. Obviously waiting for him.

“See you around, Nora,” he told her, waving shortly. “We’ll stay for a bit longer I guess. Bye!”

Wow.

Luna blinked quickly, filtering through her brain what just happened. It was obvious that Nora had a crush on Arlo, and he turned her down just like that? Because what? Maybe he didn’t realize that Nora wanted him to go with her? Well, hell no, that was too obvious. And he wasn’t stupid. Maybe he just wasn’t interested in her.

Remy, Sam and Luna said their goodbyes as well and shortly after Nora left The Round Table.

“Sup, Remy. One more?” Arlo raised his almost empty bottle.

“Sure, why not.”

As they went to the bar, Sam snorted, looking over her shoulder at them. “Poor Arlo,” she murmured.

“Meaning?”

She glanced over her with a bitter smile. “You know what you just saw, Luna. He’s gently turning her down since… since last summer, I guess? He’s just kind. That is just how he is in general.”

“Yeah. I noticed that he cares a lot for his friends.”

“Friends. Correct, kiddo. Arlo isn’t into dating since his fiancée cheated on him… Still a fresh wound for him.” She rolled her eyes. “Now he has other priorities.” Sam winced over her drink. “You’re probably not the gossip girl type anyways. Or at least you don’t look like one. Keeping your own secrets, are ya?”

“No worries. I won’t tell anyone,” Luna whispered and glanced over Sam’s head towards boys who were heading back to the table. “I don’t have any interesting secrets to share.”

“Oooh, I doubt that!” Sam chuckled, pointing at her.

“Doubt what?” Arlo asked, sitting back next to Luna.

“Doubt that Luna doesn't have any interesting stories to share,” Sam said, winking at her. “Don’t tell me that you’re just a simple builder from Barnarock. C’mon, that’d be boring.”

“Well. I'm a genuinely boring person.” Luna let out a laugh.

“Yeah, and you didn’t even ask Arlo for a pattern for that waist pack. That’s not a common knowledge how to craft something like that to be useful for the Civil Corps.”

Luna sipped her Rainbow Lemonade slowly, trying to buy some time for an answer. She was almost sweating while thinking about some reliable story to sell them. Maybe one day she’ll tell them the truth. But not today, definitely.

Luckily Arlo came to the rescue. “Leave it, Sam. Probably got their own Civil Corps at Barnarock and did some commissions for them. Am I wrong?”

“No. You’re right,” Luna agreed, but Sam was still staring at Luna unconvinced. “I made some of those before.”

Rest of the evening was calm. Sam didn’t try to interrogate her anymore. They ordered a few more drinks. It seemed that Sam wanted to keep up with boys but failed miserably.

“Okay, Sam. You’ve got enough, girl.” Remy chuckled, seeing as she wanted to argue puffing her cheeks at him. “I will help her go home.”

“But I want to stay, Remy! We have so much fun talking with Luna. Hey, tell him!” Sam pulled her sleeve with a begging look.

“We have fun, Sam. But Remy’s right. It’s enough for this evening. We’ll meet soon, I promise.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, sure. Always a pleasure to see you, Sam,” Luna replied, gently freeing her forearm from Sam’s embrace.

“Sam, don’t make me carry you,” Remy warned with a smile, holding giggle.

“Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of my new friend… you… you green llama!”

“Woah, that sounds dangerous, Remy,” Arlo teased, crossing his arms. “I wouldn’t risk fighting her. She might bite.” He obviously tried not to laugh, but he was close to giving up that fight.

“Oh, be sure I can bite!”

Luna smiled over them having fun with each other and that they cared so much for their friend in need. It was really heart warming. As they left, Luna finished her lemonade.

“Poor Sam. She’s gonna regret it in the morning,” Luna giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Arlo snorted silently. “Nah, she probably never had a hangover in her life. Sorry she was a bit nosy and…”

“Hey, no harm done. I believe she didn’t want to be unkind.” Luna gently touched his arm, but withdrew her hand shortly after.

He noticed that, raising an eyebrow, but didn’t make a comment. She couldn’t help it… being comfortable around them. That feeling was both strange and nice at the same time.

Arlo finished his drink and stood up. “Will you let me walk you home this time?” he asked, looking at her with a smile similar to what she saw before. “It’s late and I’d be less worried knowing that you made it home safe. Not that there is something to be afraid of at Portia… just… you know…” he stuttered a bit, trying to find words.

“I know. You care about everyone. It’s not far from here, but if you insist…” Luna shrugged, smiling warmly.

Arlo gave her an amused look. “Safety first.”

This night was cold and a bit windy. But at least the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. The air smelled of fresh breeze and flowers, so unlike Barnarock. Luna closed her eyes, inhaling this scent for a moment. There was something else in the air, clean and a bit musky. Probably Arlo’s cologne.

“Did you enjoy this evening, Luna?” His voice brought her back to reality.

“Very much so,” she replied with a hint of tiredness. “It was nice to meet all of you.”

“I’m glad. We’re meeting every Saturday. You are more than welcome to join us.”

They stopped right before the gate of her workshop. Deep down Luna didn’t want that evening to end. Not in any inappropriate way, of course. It was so nice to be with someone, to just talk and feel safe among them.

“For the last two years I was talking mostly with my aunt, you know”, she said before she bit her tongue. “I know I can act weird sometimes… just… Barnarock wasn’t harsh only because of its climate,” she paused, watching Arlo’s face, but he gave her that polite blank look. “Having so many people around is a bit overwhelming sometimes.”

Arlo leaned against the fence crossing arms on his chest, staring into the sky, and didn’t say anything for a moment. Luna followed his gaze, when he decided to speak again. “I can understand it must be hard for you to live a completely different life now. But different doesn’t mean bad, right?”

She looked back at his face. He was staring at her with a gentle smile and a happy gleam in his eyes. No wonder why Nora wanted to date him. Not only was he a gentleman, but good looking as well.

There was something intriguing in his face. Something mysterious even. The way he rarely showed any emotions, keeping his smile only for certain occasions. It was some kind of award to win that smile. Not just a smirk or calm steady tone of voice. Luna wondered if he was ever getting mad at something at all or if there were some moments he would just let it all go.

“Right,” she agreed, knowing what he meant. “Thank you. For everything. I won’t stop you any longer. You’re probably tired. See you soon.”

“It’s nothing, Luna, really. See ya.”

As she was near to the door, ready to go inside, she turned around. “Arlo?”

He stopped, looking back over his shoulder. Her heart skipped a bit.

“Goodnight.”

Again, he raised his eyebrow, then nodded. “Sweet dreams, Luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. That damned cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo tried to save Pinky. But not everything went as planned.

That damned cat will kill him one day.

“Come here, Pinky,” Arlo growled, trying to reach her, but she hissed at him and decided to go even higher. “Pinky, no! I swear to the Peach, I will kick you right in your fluffy…” he was mumbling, climbing on a Wishing Tree. One of the branches cracked under his foot. “Shit!”

“Arlo!” Sam yelled, but it was too late.

Arlo lost his grip. Wave of fear made his body stiff for a moment, but then he reminded himself to move. Grasped another branch but it slipped out of his hand, and then the whole world went blurry. A jolt of pain shook through his back while everything turned dark for a moment. Arlo struggled catching breath just like his lungs sunken or maybe like he was drowning.

“Arlo, do you hear me?!” Sam shouted, shaking his arms.

Another wave of pain rolled over him as he grunted, trying to push her away as her clenching hand around his arm made him hurt even more.

“Sam? Arlo? What… For the Light’s sake, what happened? Is he okay?” Arlo heard Luna’s voice but barely could find a voice within himself.

“I-I… I’m okay…” he stammered and then finally air filled his lungs. “Just the arm… But I’ll be fine.”

“That doesn’t look  _ fine _ , Arlo,” Luna said, her voice shaking. “What the hell did you do on that tree in the first place, huh?”

“Pinky got stuck on the Wishing Tree. Again.” Sam sighed, pointing high and Luna followed, frowning at the sight.

A moment later her gaze darted back to Arlo. “You should see Dr. Xu.”

“It’s nothing,” he growled, wincing in pain. “It’ll pass.”

“Move your left arm out of the side,” she ordered him with a bit of irritation in her voice.

“Why would I...”

“Just do it,” Luna interrupted him, crossing her arms on her chest, looking at him from above.

Arlo tried to move his arm as she told, but another wave of pain made him clench his jaw, hiss and shut eyes. 

“I’m sure you have your shoulder dislocated,” Luna murmured, looking back to the tree.

“That’s not good, Arlo,” Sam followed with a grave tone. “You’re not going with us for a patrol.”

“It’s nothing, Sam. Luna didn’t even see my shoulder and…”

“Let’s say I can trust her on that one,” she cut in and rolled her eyes. “Luna, can you… wait, where did she… oh my God, Luna, go back here!”

Arlo glanced up at the tree, where Luna was climbing higher and higher. He wanted to yell at her as well, but Luna was doing surprisingly well. Her grip was firm and she pulled herself up without a problem. Arlo watched in awe as she couldn’t reach the upper branch, so she decided to place her right foot higher to reach the branch almost at the height of her head.

“Do you see what I’m seeing?” Arlo asked Sam as Luna climbed on that tree like it was nothing.

“That girl got some skills,” she murmured, surprised no less than Arlo was.

Luna reached Pinky but didn’t try to catch her yet. Just let the cat sniff her hand and then pet it a little. Then she took Pinky just like that, and the cat didn’t try to hide or run away from her. Luna held Pinky close with one arm when she was slowly going down the tree. Finally she decided to crouch on one of the bigger branches at the bottom and just like that pushed the cat down. Pinky jumped on the grass and walked away.

Shortly after Luna swinged her legs and landed on the ground.

Sam was staring at her startled for a moment, then regained her composure. “What the hell did you think you were doing?!”

“I… I was helping. I guess?” Luna asked, cleaning her hands from dirt. “I-I mean…”

“You guess?! Look at him! You could’ve fallen just like Arlo!”

“But I…”

“No, Luna, there is no  _ but _ ! You shouldn't have done that!  _ Safety first _ !”

“Sam, easy.” Arlo patted her shoulder gently. “I think that Luna knew exactly what she was doing. Didn’t look like an amateur to me. But yeah, safety first.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help. That’s all,” she said quietly, her voice weak and trembling.

“You can help by making sure Arlo will make it to the clinic…”

“There is no point in going there now. Dr. Xu is away from the town for the next two days, the same for Phyllis.” Arlo tried to shrug, but the pain in his shoulder was unbearable. Maybe Luna was right. Maybe his shoulder was dislocated. Well, fuck it.

“I can help,” Luna said willingly, but then her voice lost that bright tone. “If you will let me. That is.”

“So now you can sew waist packs, climb like it is nothing and take care of dislocated shoulders, huh?” Arlo said, narrowing eyes at her.

“I don’t mind her doing a backflip right now if it would help ya. I have to go, Remy is probably waiting for me,” Sam told him, going straight to her horse. “Luna, I’m leaving him at your mercy… and please, at least warn us next time.” Sam shook her head in disbelief, mounted Teddy and then she was gone.

Luna was avoiding Arlo’s gaze. They stood under that damned tree in awkward silence until Arlo decided to speak. “I want to ask you some questions.”

“I know,” she replied with a sad grimace on her face. “Go to the Civil Corps building. I will grab a few things and we’ll see what I can do to help you. And I will answer… Well, at least some of your questions, deal?”

“Deal.”

When she didn’t come for another twenty minutes, Arlo wondered if she chickened and decided to run away or avoid him. But in the end she entered the building and Arlo gave her an mistrustful look.

“What is that?”

“Some herbs to relieve the pain,” she said, placing a little basket on his desk. “Can you take off your jacket?”

He nodded but it turned out to be harder than he thought. Almost every move caused so much pain…

“Fuck it,” he snarled, closing his eyes.

“It’s okay, let me help you…” Luna told with a gentle voice.

Arlo noticed how careful she was when helping him to pull the jacket out of his arms when he was sitting on a chair next to his desk. She was so close he could feel her warm breath tickling him on the neck.

“Definitely dislocated,” she whispered close to his ear, which almost made him jerk in surprise. “Sorry, didn’t want to scare you. Can I… uhm… Can I move your arm a bit? And you tell me when it hurts...”

“Well it obviously hurts all the time, Luna,” he snapped but then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Her hands were a bit cold and shaky when she touched him at first. But then her fingertips, soft as velvet slided up his arm and Arlo exhaled quickly. Next, she placed her other hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Wave of warmth rushed down his body and he had goosebumps all over his skin.

“Oh, my hands are cold. Sorry, Arlo.”

Well, if it was the cold’s fault…

Arlo swallowed hard and was afraid to open his mouth when he tried to calm his breath. But then Luna gently moved his arm back and he groaned in pain. Out of the side. Another jolt of pain. Higher. Not so much pain. When she ended, Arlo let out a long sigh. And just like that, she took a step back.

“I can fix that for you, if you let me,” she said unsure, looking at him from above.

“First, I need to ask you some questions. I want to know I can trust you.”

She winced at him, crossing her arms.

“What?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I could do that right after I got here.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that. But seriously, Luna… All your abilities. It didn’t come from nowhere. So where…”

“The Civil Corps at Barnarock. I was part of it. But don’t overestimate my skills. I’m pretty bad fighter.”

Oh.

Oooooh.

That was making sense. He glanced at her freckles covered face. Luna was staring somewhere behind him. Looked like she wasn’t even here.

“Can I ask why you’re no longer a member? Why did you decide to move here?”

She looked at him with an empty gaze. Arlo could see some tears filling her green eyes.

“I lost my team,” she whispered with a shaking voice, dropping hands to the sides, clenching fists. “After that I-I… I couldn’t… It was… I can’t, Arlo.” Tears rolled down her face when she stood right in front of him, almost shrinking under his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Luna. I am so, so sorry for your loss.” He stood up and wanted to comfort her somehow despite his own pain. But he remembered how she reacted last time. Well, fuck it. In the worst scenario he’ll make an idiot out of himself. Nothing he hadn’t done before. “Come here, Luna,” he said gently, opening his healthy arm.

She hesitated for a moment but then decided to let him hug her. She was shivering, while he gently stroked her back. Arlo held her tighter, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Luna nuzzled her face into his bandanna and grasped his shirt. Arlo inhaled a fresh scent of the forest and sea water when her hair tickled his nose a bit.

“It’s okay, Luna,” he murmured softly, still stroking her back.

God, she was so fragile under his hand. How was it possible that she was a member of the Civil Corps? Ah, she told him before that last two years she spent with her aunt.

“Thank you, Arlo.” Luna slowly took a step back and smiled faintly. “We have to fix your shoulder, remember?” she asked silently, while rubbing her eyes.

“Are you sure? Maybe you’d like to rest for some time?”

“Nah, it’s okay,” her voice was still shaking a bit. “Can you sit down like before?” she asked, and took some deeper breaths to calm herself completely.

He did as she asked and her hands roamed around his arm and shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“It would be helpful if you… if you’d take off your shirt and bandanna… If you don’t mind.”

Arlo struggled a little but with Luna’s help he finally took the thin material and The Flying Pigs bandanna off. He noticed that he could see some of their reflection in a mirror that Remington left leaned on the wall. He could see exactly when she wanted to touch him but hesitated and drawed her hand back. Arlo slightly straightened his back. Now he could see that Luna’s face turned red.

Then she touched him carefully, sliding her soft fingertips on his sore shoulder. Arlo closed his eyes at the sensation and tried not to draw a sharp breath.

“I’m sorry, it must hurt so much…” Luna whispered and sighed heavily.

Oh dear, she got it all wrong. During the summer season when the most tourists were coming to the town, Arlo was inviting cute girls to his room to have some fun. Nothing wrong in a casual sex, right?

But since it wasn’t summer yet and it was so rainy and windy for the last few days, not many tourists visited Portia. And what now? Now it was just embarrassing. She was his friend, not to mention she was fragile. He shouldn’t think about her in this way. But her touch on his bare skin… he wondered what would it feel like if she scratched him deep… if her hands wandered lower on his chest…

_ Fuck _ .

He was already hard.

“Arlo, I’ll be honest with you. It will hurt as hell.”

Arlo cleared his throat, then swallowed hard.

“Yeah, I figured that…”

“But I need you to relax.”

“Relax?” He let out a short mocking laugh. “In this situation?”

Thank Peach, he could easily blame the pain. Not her hands.

“I know. But if you will resist me, I can hurt you even more or even break your shoulder. Will you let go of this tension here?” She asked, carefully stroking his arm, making her way to the shoulder.

She pushed his head gently to the side and Arlo followed the movement, closing his eyes and sinking into this feeling. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, focusing on Luna’s fingertips tracing his neck.

“Let it go,” she whispered, gently brushing hair at the base of his head.

Damn, it felt too good.

Then Luna slowly moved her left hand to the side of his arm, while the other hand squeezed his shoulder gently. Suddenly she grasped his arm firmly, moved it quickly and rotated.

“FUCK!”

The pain was unbelievable. Arlo inhaled sharply, feeling like Luna maybe cutted his arm off. He was panting, focusing on calming his breath.

“I’m sorry. But it should be better now, right?”

“Holy fuck, Luna. I didn’t expect _ that much  _ pain. But yeah, it’s better. Thank you.” He tried to move his arm ever so slightly. Hurted still, but at least he didn’t see darkness at the sudden jolt of pain. “A bit sore, I’d say.”

“I will help you with that as well.” Luna dropped to her knees, smiling warmly. She picked up a simple bowl and two long thin leaves of herbs. Filled bowl with water and soaked one leaf inside. “It should help numbing the pain and with the swelling. But I think you should visit Dr. Xu anyways. Just to be sure.”

Luna placed a wet leaf on his shoulder, pressing it gently to the skin. He felt a weird tingling sensation, but relief came along with it.

“A girl full of surprises. And a sneaky one, I must admit,” Arlo teased, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled bashfully but didn’t respond.

“I think you should take at least three to four weeks off…”

“WHAT?! Wait, three weeks?!” He turned his head around to see her better.

“Well, yeah. Arlo, that’s a serious injury.”

“You must be joking.”

Luna frowned at him. “I am not. You can severely injure your muscles or nerves. You should wear something to support your arm at least for a week or so. Maybe use your bandanna? It’s for your own good, you know…”

“You don’t have any brilliant idea about how to make it recover quicker?”

Luna chuckled and smiled at him, patting his healthy arm. “No. Rest is all you need. No training, no dangerous adventures, definitely no climbing to rescue cats. I’ll tell Sam she should babysit you… or maybe not Sam. Nora would be more than happy to help, I suppose.”

Arlo gave her a bittersweet smile. Not only did she have a pretty face, but was pretty clever.

“Sam wouldn’t be that cruel,” he replied, a smile never leaving his face, but he didn’t care much. “She would ask you to do that.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

The way she looked at him made Arlo wonder if he was right. Maybe in the end he was doomed to Nora’s company. Maybe that was Luna’s plan from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
